An Ending and A New Beginning
by JRZTimeTravel
Summary: One-Shot/AU/OOC/Godlike Characters. What if Obito actually had good intentions ever since the beginning? What change would it make in the end for their world? Prologue of a later sequel Beta: Bitter Syrup Put on a long Hiatus, up for Adoption
1. Prologue

**An End and a New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narut****o, or any other materials which will appear in this story eventually, and thank the Wikia website for all information.**

**Summary: One-Shot/AU/OOC/Godlike Characters. What if Obito actually had good intentions ever since the beginning? What change would it make in the end for their world? Prologue of a later sequel, need a Beta Reader for this story, and the sequel, too.**

**Beta: Bitter Syrup**

* * *

***** ****Elemental Nation**** *****

This is the tale of one foolish man.

All believed that he was the most evil person in the world, except for two.

Only Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi knew the truth behind said man's actions. Only they knew that his intentions were truly pure, all for the sake of true peace. Only those two had been able to see the truth for what it was in the man's last moments.

The man had believed that the war would never end, as long as they didn't try to understand each other. He believed that the simplest method to bring them together would be to make them have the same goal: to destroy the one single enemy who threatened their world.

Madara's plan was perfect for that.

He did everything like how Madara had asked, had learned everything from him, and once he had gained his trust, he set his real plan into motion. In the end, everything had happened all according to his plan.

The Allied Shinobi Force had been established and people from different villages had worked together to defeat him.

Then, he had revived all people that had died in this war, including some important figures like Namikaze Minato, and Jiraiya of the Sannin, using his Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan True Power: Teleportation.

It may have looked simple but it wasn't. Its true power allows him to teleport anything to any place and any time that he desires, including physical locations, as well as metaphysical places, such as concepts, or even his own fantasies, to the real world.

It was so powerful that if he used it in the first place, he could've easily captured all the Bijuu and defeated the entire Allied Shinobi Force, or even all the Bijuu easily, if he'd wished.

Yet, his true intentions weren't the same as creating Madara's dream world since the beginning, so he'd limited his power to just above Kakashi's level.

In the end, he was the one who got the last laugh. He was the true manipulative winner of this charade after all.

And now, he was dying with a smile, knowing he wouldn't last.

He was happy even in his last moments, while his supposed enemies Naruto and Kakashi, who'd figured out his true intentions, watched, crying for him.

"…"

He smirked.

"I thought I'm the one who always cried here…" He said while laughing at the silver-haired Jounin.

"Obito… You… For us, you..."

Kakashi sobbed, lamenting his best friend Obito, while Naruto kept silent, before leaving so that Kakashi could be alone with Obito for the last time. Naruto also wanted to talk with his revived parent, too.

"You're making that face again, just like that time…"

"That time…"

"That time at Kannabi Bridge, you also made that face."

"Obito, I…I couldn't save you!" Kakashi cried harder as the words came out.

"No… You didn't have to. I have no regrets for what I did, since my dream's already come true…"

"Obito..."

"Take care of Rin for me, Kakashi… This time, make sure that you won't fail, promise me…"

Kakashi nodded.

"This time, for sure…"

Kakashi wiped his tears away stubbornly.

"I promise you…"

"Now, I can really leave this world… I hope this is the last time we see each other, Kakashi..."

"Good bye…"

Obito ended his sentence and his body started to disintegrate into dust and finally left Ninja world behind.

That was the end of the story of Uchiha Obito in this world.

He may be well known as evil, but for Kakashi, he would forever be a hero in the shadows.

***** ****Unknown Place**** *****

In an empty space in which light and darkness wouldn't reach, a voice called out to a materializing Obito.

"You're really good at acting, you know that, Obito?"

"I couldn't stay there… It's too risky if my power becomes well known…"

"I guess you're right. What're you gonna do from now on?" the mysterious voice asked.

"I don't know, a journey maybe… There are a lot of worlds that exist, anyways, right? Maybe I'll find some place where I could live happily," Obito replied with a genuine smile, one that he'd almost forgotten he'd had.

"Then work for me…" the voice suggested.

"What kind of work?" Obito's face turned serious as he spoke.

"Save a world, like you said… there are so many world exist but some have face with unimaginable threat, so I want someone strong… someone such as you to deal with it…"

"MayI ask… why an almighty being such as yourself isn't dealing with it instead…?"

The mysterious voice laughed at that question.

"I may be almighty, but there are also rules which prevent me from taking any action, so… You are human, or close to it, or maybe already almighty in your own right, but since those rules don't apply to you…I'll ask you again, will you take this job?"

"Interesting, but what will I get from working with you…?"

"You don't get anything."

Obito deadpanned as the being answered, "So let me get this straight... You want me to work for you, but I won't get anything in return."

"You can get anything you want with your power anyway, what more can you get?" the being stated.

_Well, that's true, I could just teleport whatever I desire from my fantasy world anyways, what more could I get?_ he thought to himself.

"I…guess so…"

"Well, just think of this as your atonement for everything you've done."

Obito made a serious thinking face before smirking and summoning an orange mark to cover his face.

"Tobi is a good boy; Tobi will do as you said…"

The figure sweat-dropped at the man's actions.

"Seriously…"

"Tobi is a good boy, after all… What kind of world Tobi should go to first?"

The figure sighed at that.

"Let's see… Now, we have… a world with Shinigami (Bleach), a world involving pirates (One Piece), a world involving a mage guild (Fairy Tail), a world involving a mafia (Reborn), a world involving a card game (Yu-Gi-Oh!), a world with a fight between Robotic call Mobile Suits (Gundam), a world involving innoncents and Akuma ( -Man), a world involving a shaman (Shaman King), a world involving powerful vampires (Hellsing), a world with beings similar to yourself (Nasuverse), a world involving hunters (Hunter X Hunter), and many more. What kind of world do you want to go to first?

"That's too many, Tobi's not sure anymore whether Tobi can do this or not..."

"I know you can, I have a lot of trust for you."

The figure reassured Obito, who was now Tobi.

"If Akasha-chan said Tobi can do it, then Tobi can… Well, I guess I choose..."

**T****o be continued in the sequel**

* * *

**AN: First, before you ask any questions, please read this first…**

**1) About Obito's Godlike powers: Obito has the power to teleport anything to any place and any time that he wants… This includes things like souls from the realm of the dead, or even a Shinigami's stomach. By summoning them, he puts his fantasy and turns it into reality. The souls that he summon can have bodies, and thus can be said to be pretty much alive. By making the soul have a body and be pretty much alive, Obito can resurrect people so they're still the way they were when they had died. For example, Rin would be in the same body and age as when she died, if he chose to resurrect her.**

**He can also travel through time if he wished to, but he didn't because he'd already progressed the plan too much to back off, and he wasn't sure whether peace would come or not so he decided to wait to see if his plan would succeed. Obito can be said to be immortal because he can teleport himself out of the realm of death, too.**

**2) I'd like suggestions in reviews about what kind of world you want Tobi to go to first…and maybe ideas about what kind of role he will play in that world, but like I said, Tobi/Obito is godlike, so don't expect him to lose easily… You can suggest things besides the choices I provided in the story…**

**Thank you to all readers for reading my story, I just finished my exams…Thank God.**


	2. AN

**The Soul Swordsman Chronicles: The Ending of the Holy Grail**

**A/N:** Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any other references or material that will eventually appear in this story.

Warnings: AU but Canon/Strong but not Godlike, Lemons, Yaoi, and some crossover elements.

Pairing: Avenger/Shirou

Chapter Summary: Another Prologue that focuses on Kurou's (Avenger's) point of view during the same time the last Prologue happened.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry to inform you this, I just well got promote and have to work oversea for Ipsos,Ltd. I was shocking myself for this sudden development. Even my sister GaaNaruKaka was shock... I need to put Hiatus on all my stories to adapt with the change. I'm really sorry, I didn't expect anything like this before and now I have to relearn English and China for ASEAN ECONOMIC COMMUNITY so... I hope you forgive me, this maybe a long Hiatus if not that I permanent lost the times to come to this site again. So I put all my story in Adoption, if you interested, but inform me too but I couldn't say I have time to check it but go on ahead. I'm really sorry to everyone who put interest in my story but this is really necessary for me.


End file.
